A Vacation in Europe
by theshiningglade
Summary: The boys need a vacation. What happens when they meet two gorgeous, INSANE, women? EragonxOC, MurtaghxOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon or Murtagh (Who's names have been changed to Edward and Garret respectively) But I do own Amethyst Cyre and my friend owns Mea Rivers.

Flamers will not be tolerated.

* * *

><p>Deep, deep in the heart of Montana, a woman stands at her door with a set of luggage to her right and her purse to her left. The woman sighs, flicking blond hair over her shoulder. God, she hated this. The woman's dark eyes glared at the door to her home, before she slammed it shut and locking it tight.<p>

"Europe here I come." The woman muttered to herself, grabbing her bags. Now she only had to drive to the airport, get all her things on the same flight and take off for New York. From there, England. Already, she could sense the headache coming on.

Why did her therapist suggest a vacation again?

The woman glares at the car, shoving all her things in. She snaps the door shut with her foot. Oh yeah, the anti-social passive-aggressive part. I guess that's a good reason.

Meanwhile, in the slums of New York, a brunette woman lugs her smelly suitcase down from her bed, smiling wide. She had been waiting for this trip for a long time. A LONG time. Every day after her "job" she would mark off a day on her calendar. Then, at her night job, all she could think about was going over to another country, seeing the world, seeing the men too. Of course, she had her fill of men over in America, she didn't think they'd be any different anywhere else. She could be wrong though.

The brunette glanced at her phone as it rang, and picked it up. "Hello? Yes this is Ami-Bear… Uh-huh… WHAT? Tyrone are you serious? I HAVE TO PACK TONIGHT! I told you I can-… Oh fine." She ended the call in a huff and almost threw her phone at the wall. Ugh… Gotta go in for a couple hours. Amithyst Cyre stripped off her clothes and got on her "work clothes" before walking out the door. More money, she thought walking down the steel steps to the street below. More money.

Back with the our Montana woman, said woman is driving a little bit too unfocused from the road, letting her mind sink into a happy silence as orchestra music fills her Mercedes-Benz. She glances down at her phone in the cup holder, biting the inside of her lip. It was a smart phone. Good? Yes and no. Yes, everything she could need was on that phone. Unlock the car when she lost her keys, maps when she did get lost, books, e-mail, etc. No, her work was on that phone. Every. Last. Page. Being the only _good _lawyer in Montana had its advantages and disadvantages.

The music came to a crescendo, making the woman smile. This was her favorite part. She pulls into the airport, the hard to come by smile, easily dripping off her face when her eyes watch a near-by plane take off. God, she hated flying.

The woman pulls up to the sliding glass doors, snatching her purse and phone as the valet opens her door.

"Miss Mea Rivers, on behalf of America Airlines I would like to personally welcome you to our airport." The woman, Mea Rivers, stares at the man blankly.

"Well, my bags aren't going to get themselves out, are they?"

Around 6 hours later, Ami sat at the airport waiting for her friend to get off the goddamn plane. She had been sitting her for about two of those hours. The other four hours were spent at her job. She had gotten decent money for it too. About six hundred dollars (after Tyrone took his share of course). She was the "star employee" at her work. Pfft. Star was about right. "The Amithyst Star" was her "username" at her work. Such a fitting name. She looked down at her outfit, having not changed out of it since she expected the plane a few hours ago. Sadly being poor did not give her the option of looking up the flights on the internet. She kinda had to go by word of mouth.

Ami smoothed down her mini skirt and popped her bubblegum she had in her mouth. It was gonna be a lonnnnng ass wait wasn't it? She looked down at her watch. Yep.

Mea nearly ran down the platform onto _real _ground. God, she hated flying! She tucked loose strands of hair behind her ear, her hands shaking badly. Calm down! You're fine, there's no point in being upset now. She told herself, shaking her head.

Mea straightened up, looking around the terminal for her friend. She felt a little out of place, with so few people here. Plus the people here were most likely from a delayed flight or on last minutes notice. Mea only saw about two, business suits, the rest being what-ever-I-threw-on attire. Mea looked down suddenly self-conscience. Okay, so maybe she didn't have to wear heels, slacks, and a teal dress shirt, but the sad thing is, she didn't have anything remotely… "normal." She even had to have help in the outdoors section at the mall because she had no idea what to buy for clothes! If that wasn't embarrassing…

Ami looked up and spotted her friend. Like a black spot on a white background, there she was. The girl smiled and stood up in her hooker heels waving wildly. Her best friend from forever was finally here. ON TO EUROPE! "MEA! MEA OVER HERRRRE!" She yelled, cupping her hands in front of her mouth. People were staring, but who gives a rats ass? YELL LOUDER!

Mea looked up from her phone the second her name was being yelled across the quiet terminal. Oh god, could this get any worse? Oh wait! It could! Now, her best friend, was waving madly and cupping her hands around her mouth. Mea sighed, raising one hand in recognition. She walked a little faster, giving Ami a heated glare before getting into arms reach. "Ami! For heaven's sake what is wrong with you?"

Ami kept her grin and popped a hip out, giving a small twirl and an "OWWW!" exclamation (similar to Michael Jackson) and hugged Mea. "OH MY GOD I AM SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!" She squealed.

Oh god, space, space, space! Mea awkwardly hugged her back, quickly backing up to smooth out her shirt. Mea cleared her throat. "Yes, I'm glad to see you as well Ami." Mea eyed her clothes, crossing her arms with a disapproving look. "Ami, you're not still working for that atrocious man, are you?"

"Oh you mean Tyrone?" Ami asked as she placed her hand on her hip. "Girl, he's been treatin' me good!" She pulled put her clutch and showed her the nights earnings, grinning happily. "Six hundred smackers!"

Mea forced a smile on her lips, thinking on the inside; "Oh honey, that only takes me two hours…and that's the minimal rate." Mea nods, motion towards a different gate. "That's wonderful, but you should really be thinking about long term here. We can talk about that later, we're going to miss our flight."

_Flight 184 landing in London_

* * *

><p><em>Please Review. I would love some feedback! <em>


	2. Chapter 2

Note: This is where it gets confusing. I will have to tell you the order of the writing style before you get confused: Once you get to (1) this is the general writing order...

1st. Garret

2nd. Mea

3rd. Edward

4th. Ami

We tried to make this clear, but there are some transition issues... anyway, this order goes throughout the entire fanfic so... if you need a reminder... here it is! J

Disclaimer: *repeats what's in the first chapter* Alrighty. ON TO THE FIC.

UPDATE: OMG /shot I didn't realize that it didn't put in the quotations! SORRY GUYS! I just now fixed them!

* * *

><p>As Ami stepped off the plane, she smelled the air, the sweet England air! It smelled like tea. She turned to Mea who was literally right behind her and made a comment about the place looking the same as back home. After that little laugh they went through some technicalities with the security guards because of some questionable items in Amis bag, which turned out to just be some lotion. She of course sweet talked the male guard into letting them go for a small fee of course.<p>

After that they hailed a cab to their destination; The Brick Clock. A very authentic hotel that was a mom and pop owned place.

Mea sighed, the headache she predicted coming to hit her full force as they checked into this hotel, Ami had insisted they stay in. Why they didnt follow Meas advice and stay at the Five Star Hotel back in the London city limits was beyond her. Yes, lets go stay at a germ infested rat-hole out past London limits. Great idea.

Ami, the tour doesnt start till tomorrow, correct? Because the 16 hours I spent in the air, is giving me serious jetlag. Is what she thought, but didnt say. Ami nodded and walked into the hotel room to be greeted by an old English woman with terrible teeth. Her smile was sincere though and very friendly. Ami smiled back and accepted the key the woman handed out, saying a small thank you before walking up a set of rickety stairs. "Oh, Ive slept in worse places, and besides," Amythist looked back at Mea as she placed the key in the lock. "Its clean."

The blond said nothing as they entered the room, instead taking careful examination of the area. Hmm, well, it passed. Mea finally placed her bags next to one of the beds and sitting down. She sighed quietly, taking off her heels and neatly placing them adjacent to the mattress. "You didnt answer my question from earlier. The tour starts tomorrow, correct?"

"Yeah, tomorrow at 8am. Ugh, I dont think Ive gotten up at that time since-" Ami stopped to throw her suitcase on her bed and plop down on her face onto the soft bed. She rolled over and sighed, toeing off her shoes. "Since... well my first days at work. And let me tell you girlfriend, there is NO ONE there in the mornings." Ami laughed at that. More to herself than anything. Because it was the goddamn TRUTH.

Mea laughed politely, taking a hair tie from her purse and quickly braiding her locks. She stands to change into more comfortable clothes. "So, how have you been?" Mea looked down at the comforter. "I apologize for ignoring you the whole flight by the way... I don't fly well." She crawls back up on the bed when shes changed, rubbing her feet to release some of the tension.

Ami rolled over on her stomach and lifted her feet, bringing back some memories of her teenage years. "It's alright, I knew you were scared of flying. I was content by harassing the cute steward that was attending us." Ami giggled and winked.

Mea just rolled her eyes, shaking her head sadly. "Probably scared stiff of you." Her statement made Meas eye widen and she grinned over at Ami. "Do you remember how I said I would never get a tattoo because it disgusted me to no end and the risk of an AIDS infection was too great?" She clambered over the bed closer to Ami, lifting up her shirt and turning her back towards her. On Meas lower back was a black falcon with its wing tips stretching out to the sides of her hips, its eye was the only bit of color being a sapphire blue. "Well I got one."

Ami looked at it in amazement, gaping as she traced the right wing with her finger tip. "NO WAY! You were so firm! Look what I've done to you!" Ami smiled and sat up. "You want to see mine?"

Mea drops her shirt, raising an eyebrow. "It's awesome Mea, I love the fact you chose a falcon." Mea smiled, sitting down on Ami's bed. "Sure, but let me guess. You got a butterfly."

"Oh HELL no. Thats what Gina got," Ami scoffed as she pulled up the back of her shirt. Right in the middle of her back were the words For Good.

Mea nodded, then voiced it. "Its cute, may I ask what it means?' She went over the words with her finger, making big loops for the os.

Ami pulled her shirt down and sighed. "It means that no matter who I meet on the road, or in my life in general, I will always be changed by something someone did or by what the person meant to me. No matter if that change was a good thing or not, I am changed because of it. Possibly into a better person," she smiled. She asked about Mea's, "What about yours?"

"That's very interesting. And a very good outlook on life," Mea nodded appreciatively. She paused for a moment, fiddling with the ends of her shirt. "You know my father died. He always loved falcons. Said they were strong birds of prey, but didnt hold the stress of the weight like eagles or bigger birds..." She trailed off, giving a small smile. "I thought a first about getting a sparrow, he said that was my bird, but a falcon reminds me of him."

Ami nodded seriously. "The sapphire? Why is that the only color?" She asked pointing to the one spot on her back. "Does that mean anything?"

Mea let out a nervous laugh, "Well you'll think it's stupid but, She took a deep breath. You remember during high school, when I went through that phase where I was really into psychics and Tarot cards? I got my fortune told, and the lady that read it said that I would come across the sapphire color at a pivotal point in my life. And it would derail it into dramatic change," Mea shrugged again. "Plus, its my favorite color."

Ami smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Thats true," She leaned back on the bed again. "I never believed in fortune tellers though. Buncha bunk they are." She stated firmly staring up at the textured ceiling.

As she finished her sentence, footsteps sounded on the stairs. Heavy footsteps and the sound of wheels followed. Ami knew who those footsteps belonged to MEN! She squealed suddenly and accidentally rolled off the bed and hit the floor. "There are guys here!" Ami giggled and pointed to the door, rolling over to the wall.

Mea sighed, rolling her eyes. She watched Ami spaz out, crossing her arms over her chest. "Really Ami? So what? Its not like you've never seen a man before." Mea stood to fetch her best friend, feeling very motherly. "Good god, what is wrong with you?"

"But Mea!" she whined and stood up, using the doorknob as a crutch and unknowingly opening the door. "They sound like they're really-" She felt a small breeze on the back of her neck stopping in mid sentence. She turned slowly and her eyes widened as did her grin. "Well, hello there gentlemen." Ami smiled like an alligator would before killing a duck.

One man, who had dark hair down to his jaw and striking grey eyes, gave Ami a smirk as his eyes traveled up and down her body. He held a briefcase and a suit jacket in one hand, a cell phone in the other. "Why, hello to you as well." His voice was smooth, like velvet.

Mea, on the other hand, had decided that now was a great time to count to five and pretend she didnt just see Ami and some random dude flirting. She sighed, thinking that her therapist would be very disappointed in her for not branching out. Well, fine then. Mea walked up behind Ami, grabbing her arm and the door in her other hand. "My apologies..." She trailed off, her voice growing soft.

Beside the dark haired man was a blond man. A very good looking man at that. His blond hair was softly tossed to one side, and his skin seemed to be kissed and hugged by the sun. But, these things arent what captivated the girl. Oh no. It was his eyes. His sapphire eyes.

He looked over shyly at Mea and nodded. "H-how do you do ladies?" He politely asked.

Mea felt like the sun had barged its way into the tiny hotel like house, walked up the stairs and personally said, "Hello Mea." She couldnt rip her eyes away from the blond man as a blush crawled its way onto her cheeks. Mea gripped Amis arm tighter, forcing words out of her mouth. "W-were, uh, just fine. Uh, thank y-you." God, his eyes! They were beautiful!

Ami ignored the grip on her arm and instead focused on the very nice piece of man candy in front of her. Ugh! His voice was beautiful, and his eyes were Oh her co-workers would DIE to see him. She popped out her hip and leaned against the doorway. "Who might you gents be?" She asked, giving the dark haired one the once-over.

The dark haired mans smirk broadened, and he stuff his phone in his pocket to stick out his hand. "My name is Garrett, Garrett Strider. And what is the name of such a lovely woman before me?"

Amis smile toned itself down and turned into quite a smirk, her eyes glittering with danger and opportunity and gently placed her hand in his, "Ami is what my friends call me," She said softly. "I hope we can be friends, yes?" She winked.

At the exchange the man stepped passed the two looking slightly disgusted at the dark haired man. Once he was in front of Mea however, his demeanor changed into shining gold. He smiled and held out his hand to her. "My name is Edward Strider, may I ask your name miss?" He asked again politely, a blush dusting his cheeks.

"Um, Mea Rivers." Mea smiled back, sliding her hand into his. Oh, god it was so warm! His hand almost covered hers, his tan skin looking extremely dark in comparison to her paleness. He was beautiful. Greek gods would be jealous over such a figure.

"I certainly hope so, Ami." Garrett grinned, showing off his pearly whites. He leans against the door frame, mere inches from Ami. "So, what brings you to England-" His eyes trail over her again, shamelessly. "You're obviously not from here."

'No, what gave it away?' she thought inwardly. "A wild adventure!" Ami whispered low and smiled as she pushed away from the door frame to stand inside the room. Of course she swayed her hips a little. "To be honest though, were here on a tour of England!" Ami made a dramatic turn and smiled at both men. Her eyes stayed on Garrett a little longer though.

Edward smiled showing his teeth, reached her hand up to his lips and kissed the top of her hand gently. "It's very nice to meet you Miss Rivers," he spoke softly into her hand, his eyes never leaving her own.

Meas blush on her cheeks darkened, her heartbeat leaping into her throat. She swallowed thickly, unsure of what to say. Lets go with the basics, shall we? Less to think about, more room to think about gorgeous, gorgeous blue eyes. "Pleasure's all mine, Mr. Strider." Mea carefully takes back her hand, the spot on the back of it tingling.

"A wild adventure?" Garrett chuckled, his eyes giving off a bit of playfulness. He watched her hips swing, darting back up to her face when she turned to him again. "Touring England, that wouldnt perhaps be the London Experience Tour? My brother and I are taking it."

Edward turned to confirm his brothers statement. "We are indeed. We haven't been to London since we were very young. We only just passed through so we didnt get a true look at its beauty." He blushed at the last thing he said and mumbled something to his brother about unpacking his things.

"The London Experience? Why of course! What a coincidence that you two are in the same hotel as us! We are indeed going!" Ami answered Garretts previous question with a playful voice, something hinting at the corners of each word. She looked over at Mea who was completely entranced by the blond boy and she rolled her eyes. It's like she's never seen a man before!

Garrett barely acknowledged his brothers words, not with this gorgeous woman in front of him. Of course not! "Wonderful, it will be good to know someone else who is taking the tour." He grinned, "Perhaps, you would like to have dinner with me Ami, one night this week? I promise you, it will be a night you never forget." His eyes glinted mischievously. "I'll let you think, when you've made a decision you know where I'll be." Garrett winked, waltzing down the hall.

"Oh, well we should be getting rest," Mea muttered under her breath, forcing herself to look away. Don't be a creeper! She thought. Mea grasped the door, giving Edward a small smile. "Good night."

Edward looked up before she shut the door and seemed to bow slightly. "Goodnight Miss Rivers. Sleep well," he smiled.

Ami twirled a piece of her hair between her fingers and bit her lip. What a guy, she sighed heavily and sat on her bed, crossing her legs. Handsome, suave, rich, confident she placed a hand on her chest and played romanced. What a catch! She squealed. Of course, she had met men like him before. He wasn't anything new. But, if he'd pay for dinner...

Mea stood next to the door for a moment, waiting for her heart to slow down and for her brain to start working again. She blinked a couple of times, before shaking her head lightly. Mea bit her lip, nearly running to her bed and darting under the covers. She peeks out, a blush on her cheeks. Romantic, sweet, charming, gorgeous Mea bit down harder on her lip to keep in a fit of giggles. What a catch indeed.

* * *

><p><em>Did y'all like it? <em>

_Yes, they finally met the men... Oh those men. *sighs*_

_Anyway, please review! _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: ALRIGHT. This is where things get a little heated. Theres some AmixMurtagh action all up in this bitch. Dont be hatin. Just love it. ;P

* * *

><p>As Edward shut the door to their room, he sighed heavily and ran a hand through his blond locks. "What did you do Garrett?" He asked grimacing.<p>

"None of your business you little twat!" Garrett snapped, dropping his jacket into a chair with his briefcase on the floor next to it. He loosened his tie, collapsing on his bed in a huff. In a few moments, he looked over at his brother, a grin plastered on his face. "Did you see the woman? God, she was beautiful..."

"Yeah, she was I guess. I wasn't really paying attention to her," he rubbed the back of his neck and shuffled his feet. "I was looking more at the girl next to her. She was classy. Yeah. Classy," He grinned.

Garrett rolled his eyes, turning over on his back to look up at the ceiling. "It was like she was fucking me with her eyes, god I wanted to!" Garrett sat up to remove his shoes. "Did you see how she couldn't take her eyes off me? Though, I couldnt take my eyes off her," He flopped back down into the comforter. "This tour just got immensely interesting..."

"I agree, it has," Edward sat down on the foot of his bed and pulled off his shirt. "Especially with those two girls right next door." As he thought about Mea, he smiled and pulled off his pants and shoes, trying to ignore the hot feeling in his gut.

"Right next door... Yeah," Garrett grinned looking over at Edward. "So, you thinking what Im thinking?" He raised an eyebrow.

Edward looked over at his brother. "Uh No?" He said getting under the comforter. "What're you thinking?"

The elder man stood up, taking Edwards cheeks in his hands and pinching them tightly. "I'm thinking its time I used my cute little brother to get the blond out of the room next door! So big brother Garrett can have some adult time!"

Edward rolled his eyes and agreed. "Fine fine. Adult time you can have I guess. But do NOT screw this up." He pointed sternly at Garrett.

Garrett waved him off, striding towards the door halfway through his brothers sentence. "Of course- don't wait up for me!" Garrett winked, taking the few short steps to the girls room. He knocks on the door, loosening his tie a bit more.

"Who is it?" A singsong voice answered his knock.

Garrett laughs, a deep laugh. "You know who it is."

Ami giggled and opened the door, standing there in a robe, her hair slightly damp. Oh, she was planning on him coming. Truly she was. Thats why she had sent Mea out for some towels. Ami thought herself clever.

She leaned in the doorway and made her robe open slightly. "So you here for somebody?" She asked, smiling as she noticed his tie loosened.

Garrett raised an eyebrow, watching a single bead of water roll down her neck a disappear behind a fluffy white bath robe. Oh what he wouldnt give to trail his tongue all over her skin, gently picking up water and the taste of beauty- "Yes," Garrett's eyes dart back up to Ami's, turning a shade darker. "Perhaps you can help me?"

Mea muttered to herself as she stomped all over the hotel to find some goddamn towels! The freaking old British lady probably had her tea and crumpets and went to bed then moment the sun went down. She glared and crossed her arms. Where the hell are the damn towels?

There, next to the stairwell, was a stack of towels with a small note attached to them.

Ami smiled and reached up, tugging on his tie, gently leading him inside the room. "Well, who're you looking for?" She asked as she released his tie and went behind a screen that was placed near the small closet.

Garrett licked his lips, letting her drag him into the room. He closed the door with his foot, taking off his tie completely and tossing it somewhere on the floor. Garrett could see the outline of her figure behind the screen. "You see, I just met this woman and well, let me tell you. She's _quite _the woman."

Mea glared at the towels until she reached the top step. She snatched the note up, the line of her mouth generally losing its menace. Of course. She saw this coming. Ami would of course jump the one guy-what was his name? Greg? Gavin? Oh well. What did it matter? Mea huffed, grumpily. What am I supposed to do for the rest of the night?

Someone started to open the boys door. Edward peeked out a few moments later and he looked up to see Mea. He actually didn't notice her at first, all he saw was a huge pile of towels. "If you want to take a shower in here you can. Ill make sure to stay outside while you get ready." He blushed at the last part and walked over to pick up the towels.

Meanwhile next door, Ami peeked up from the top of the screen. "Oh?" She exclaimed, slipping on a few delicates. "How's that?"

Garrett lazily walked to her bed, sitting down as he rolled up the sleeves on his dress shirt. "She's sexy and confident. Playful and a bit of a tease," He grinned at the last line, running a hand through his hair. "Of course, I do love a challenge."

Mea jumped, an involuntary squeak escaping her lips. "Oh!" She scrambled to stand, biting her lip. "Are you sure? I'd hate to be a bother..." Mea looked down at the floor. "You don't have to stay outside, it's your room. Doesn't seem very considerate of me."

"Oh but I insist! It would be quite rude of me to be in the same room when your changing!" he spoke a bit louder than intended and immediately turned it into a whisper. His face flushed and he quickly went over to the bathroom and set down the towels. "I'll just wait out here Miss Rivers." He smiled, his face blushing horribly.

Ami had changed into her new outfit for the night and slid out her left leg outside of the screen first before smoothly landing all the way outside of the screen. "I am a challenge only to those who want it," She smirked.

Garretts eyes widened slightly, before they hazed over with need. He felt his dick harden, pressing tightly against the zipper of his pants. He stood up, taking a few strides over to her. He gently kissed her ear, whispering; "_Oh I want it. I want it bad..."_

"Oh. Okay, if you insist," Mea's face almost matched his, turning a dark shade of pink. She entered the room, giving him a glance as she gently shut the door. Mea bit her bottom lip, pulling off her pajamas and setting them neatly on the bed. She walks into the bathroom, takes one look at the tub and curses. "Uh, Edward how do you turn it on?"

"You just- oh, I'll help you, please put on a towel," he said before slowly coming in. Mea was completely naked underneath of that towel. Oh sweet god. He silently prayed thanks and walked over to the tub, showing Mea how to make the water hot or cold. While he was down showing her, she didn't notice how the side of the towel was opened slightly to where he could see her hip and most of her thigh. He blushed deeply and looked away. Edward had his brothers genes in him alright.

'I have him right in my hand,' Ami thought, grinning inwardly. 'and he wants this _bad_...' She reached her hand down to gently play with his zipper, the other hand pushing on his chest towards the bed. "_How bad_?" she whispered softly.

Garrett smirked, placing his hands on her hips. He pulled her down with him, making her legs straddle his thighs. Garrett ghosted his lips over hers, teasingly. "_Very bad." _Yeah, cause the nice tent in my pants is something to go by. Oh, and the fact its _dying _to get a taste of this beautiful American woman in my lap. Garrett thought, but honestly not very well. Hey! Hot woman, right here!

Mea tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, using one hand to hold up the towel. She moved slightly, watching the way he turned the knobs, but didn't realize the dip in the floor. Of course, like some cliché movie, Mea tripped and threw out both of her hands to catch herself.

In slow motion it seemed, Edward saw her fall and reached out his arms to catch her, letting her fall into his chest. When time went back to normal he realized what he was holding. A beautiful naked woman. Laying. Right. On. Top. Of. Him. His face was literally the color of a tomato. "Uh-uh, are you alright Miss Rivers?" He asked shakily, his eyes trying to stray away from her body. Oh what a wonderful looking sink.

Ami placed herself to where the center of her body rested on his pelvis. "_I can see that,"_ she pulled his zipper down and slid a finger up his clothed covered shaft. She moved her eyes up his chest and briefly met his eyes. "_What would you like first_?"

Garrett shuddered, his eyes slipping shut. Oh, sweet Jesus she was being such a tease! He tensed up, gripping her hips tightly._ "Take them off." _God, he just wanted his little man free of such confinements! If only she would just wrap her pretty little hand around him...

Mea felt her face heat up, as well as other places. "U-uh, yes, I'm okay. Th-thank you." Mea put her hands on either side of his head to push herself up off of him.

'Oh her breasts are right there... I could just bury my face in them,' he thought quickly before gently reaching his hand up to pull her arms away. He kept his eyes locked on hers the entire time. "Never in all my life have I seen such a beautiful specimen and I would be very much displeased if I let you get away." He spoke smoothly and calmly, moving his hands down her back. "I wish to just look at you, no touching unless you wish it so." He blushed slightly.

Ami pulled off his pants quickly and when she moved back up, she palmed his still covered erection, her lips traveling up his chest. "_Is this pleasing to you sir?"_ She said this almost as a mantra. It was a practiced question she used. Oh she hadn't had sex with any of her clients (she wasn't allowed to), but she had to give them other things. Yeah. A virgin ONLY in the physical sense. She hadn't even told Mea about that yet. She smiled to herself and hovered slightly over his face, her hair gently tickling his cheek.

_"Very pleasing." _Garrett sighed out, relaxing against the mattress when his pants came off. His hands rested on her hips, his thumbs rubbing circles in her skin. She was good, either that or he was _really _turned on. He opened his eyes to look down at her, glazed over with lust.

Meas eyes widened. Oh shit, I'm naked. She thought, I'm naked and theres an extremely gorgeous man beneath me. Mea blushed darkly, casting her eyes down at his chest, which was very nicely sculpted. "O-okay," She whispered, biting her bottom lip.

"If you wish me to leave please do not be afraid to voice it," he reassured her and gently touched her shoulder, as if he was petting a timid animal.

Ami blushed slightly and pulled down his boxers. She wrapped her hand around his now hard cock and felt her lower body warm slightly. He was pretty decently sized. Compared to most, he was on the upper end of what Ami liked to call the cock scale. She visibly shivered and bit her lip, her grip on his member tightening slightly.

_"Oh shit." _Garrett hissed, the room growing to almost unbearably hot temperatures. He felt her shiver, and he grinned as he looked down at her. "_Intimidated?_ _It's pretty huge, I know." _Dare he say it, but, he was being cocky. (HAHAHA couldnt stop myself)

Mea shook her head, forcing herself to look up into those beautiful blue eyes. "If I asked you to leave, I would never forgive myself for letting you go." Gently, she kissed his lips but just barely almost as of she didn't.

Edward leaned up to kiss her just as softly and helped her and himself stand.

He took her hand after she was steady and smiled at her. "I will let you clean up first before you rush into anything too fast. It helps me think when I'm in a-" He blushed and coughed. "Pickle." He cleared his throat before kissing her cheek and leaving her to shower, closing the door behind him. When the door was for sure shut he placed his back against the wall. "My brother would be ashamed of me," he chuckled and slide down until he sat on the floor, rubbing his face. He tried to ignore the tight feeling in his pants but it was getting increasingly hard to.

_"Intimidated? Please,"_ she laughed and moved her thumb over the tip before moving herself down and licking his full length.

Ohgoddamn! Garrett groaned low in his throat, moving his hands to run them through her hair. His hips rose a little, trying so hard to get that beautiful, hot, wet mouth around his aching need. "_Well then what are you waiting for? If you're not intimidated..."_

Mea blinked a couple of times, reaching down to turn on the water. Okay, calm, breath, its just a man. She thought, stepping into the shower. She let the water hit her face, effectively clearing her head. Now she was mad! How dare she let some British guy sweep her off her feet! So what hes a blond, blue-eyed, tanned Shit! Mea washed her hair angrily, glaring down at the bottom of the shower. Stupid girl!

On the other side of the wall, Edward groaned as he pumped his dick in time with his breathing. Yeah, he had given in to his desires. But he was not going to offend that poor woman with his feelings. They had only met today and he wasn't like his brother. Not in that aspect. But his mind was far from here. He was ravishing that gorgeous woman in the other room. Moving his hands up and down her body an- _Oh GOD._ He moaned softly, running a hand through his hair.

Ami smirked and licked his tip before wrapping her lips around it, sucking.

Garrett moaned loudly, his hips moving slowly thrusting into her mouth. His hands tighten their hold on her head, his arms shaking badly. _Shit! Shes good!_

Mea rinsed out her hair, moving on to wash her body. Who the hell did he think he was? Being all sweet and gentlemanly! Not taking advantage of her! What the hell kind of world was this? Mea rinsed off, still confused and in a sour mood. She grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her body and ringing out her hair. Just as she was about to open the door, she heard something. What?

Edward was still wanking off beside the door; on the outside of course. He was almost to his peak when the door swung open. When did the shower turn off? He thought briefly before moaning. His thought process went away again. Maybe it was just the wind, he reasoned as his hand started to squeeze his dick a little harder and pump a lot faster. A couple of seconds later he came on his hand hard. After he pumped himself out he ran a hand through his hair and looked up.

The brunette woman swallowed him whole and sucked harder, her tongue searched for his vein. She really wanted to please him. Perhaps he could buy out her employer for her debt. Or perhaps buy her a nice house. She didn't care. He was handsome and rich. He probably didn't give a rats ass about a thing like her. She was used to it. But she needed money. And this man had it. Hell, she would give him her virginity if it came to that. But she had to milk this out How was she going to do that?

_"Oh bloody hell!" _Garrett groaned out, biting his lip so hard it bleed. Jesus, if she kept this up there was no way in hell hed hold out. He could already feel that coil in his gut tighten, it wouldnt take much to make it snap. Garrett loosened his hold on her hair, so he wouldnt hurt her in favor of the comforter.

Meas eyes were the size of dinner plates, her cheeks the color of cherries. He was right outside with her- "Oh shit! I'm sorry!" Mea spazzed, covering her eyes with both hands. I'll just pretend I didn't see anything! God, this is embarrassing..."

Edward panted and used a small towel to clean himself up before standing up, his face just as red as hers. "No, please excuse me Miss Rivers, I was just so aroused by you that I couldn't contain myself," he rubbed the back of his neck. "Self control isn't one of my stronger points." He joked.

Ami immediately let him go and pulled away from his member, wiping her mouth off with the back of her hand. "_Well. Im tired. Why dont we pick this up another time shall we?"_ She said seriously, standing up and placing her hands on her hips.

Srsly?

Garrett looked up at her confused, still painfully hard. He opened his mouth to protest, then thought against it. Garrett stood, stuffing himself back into his pants with a wince. "Uh, yes, that's fine," He forced out a smile, finding it extremely hard to walk to the door with a boner. Garrett turned to her, giving her a wink before closing the door behind himself. Shiiiiiiiiiiiiit.

"Ah, well, it's understandable. Well, not the me part, but the other part oh god, I'm sorry, Im rambling." Mea cleared her throat, picking her clothes up off the bathroom floor. She shuffled her feet awkwardly, glancing up at him.

Edward blushed. "You're not rambling. I was rude and obscene in front of a beautiful woman. If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me." He gave her a small smile. 'You're very cute when you're in a huff though." Before he could say more though he saw his brother come out from the girls room. "I think you better go tend to... Ami, was it?" He suggested.

Inside the room, Ami sighed heavily and collapsed on her bed, completely naked. Moments ago there was a very sexy, very aroused, and very _rich _man in the exact same spot she was now. WHY DID SHE NOT GO ON? Ami breathed in the smell of the comforter and exhaled slowly, almost in tears. "What in the fuck is wrong with me?"

Mea looked over at Garrett with an eyebrow raised. She smiled back at Edward, ignoring the fuming dark haired man. "Thank you for letting me use your shower. And uh..." Mea blushed again, standing on her tip toes to kiss Edward's cheek. Before anyone could comment, she darted from the room her cheeks aflame.

Garrett barely noticed the blond woman as she ran past him. He stalked past Edward, muttering something along the lines of Bloody American woman, damn tease. Garrett slammed the bathroom door behind himself, and didnt come out for some time.

Edwards eyes grew wide as his hand reached up to where her lips touched his cheek. "Beautiful," he muttered before going back into their room and sitting on his bed, staring at the floor.

When Mea came in the door Ami didn't move. She didn't care. She felt like a piece of dirt. SHE LET HER PREY SLIP AWAY! "I'm such a terrible person!" Ami tried to scream into comforter.

Mea grinned to herself, drying completely and dressing before she addressed Ami. She climbed back into her sheets, getting comfortable. "You know, Garrett just stalked past me as I was leaving to jack off in the bathroom, which by the way," She glared over at Ami. "You lied about the towels."

When Garrett emerged from the bathroom, his visage was more relaxed. He ran a hand through his hair, letting out a sigh. Garrett flopped down on his bed, face first. "I'm such a terrible person!" He yelled into the comforter.

"What happened to you, you bloody git?" Edward didnt turn his head when he asked.

Ami rolled over and smiled a little. "I didn't lie to you I simply," she fished for the word and had a look of realization. "Helped things along."

"I-" Mea jerked her head away, angrily. "Yeah, yeah. So why are you a terrible person?" She glanced over at Ami. "You know, if Garrett hurt you-" Mea sat up, holding a fist. "I might be little, but I can still hurt him!"

Garrett turned his head, huffing. "I didn't go in for the kill. In fact," He sat up only to lean back on the pillows. "I left when she asked me too. Without persisting."

Edward turned his head slowly, disbelief in his eyes. "You left voluntarily?" he said slowly. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Ami blushed and turned her head to Mea and sighed, rolling her eyes to the ceiling. "You don't have to do anything. I told him to leave. Nothing really happened. I was about to give him the blowjob of his life and..." She rolled over on her side. "Something just said NO. DONT DO IT. So I told him to leave. LEAVE!"

Mea stared at her. Just stared. "Are you sick?" She shook her head, "If you really like him, why did you tell him to leave? I'm confused..."

Garrett glared at his brother, crossing his arms. "She was giving me a blowjob, I was so fucking close then all the sudden she says; Im tired. Let's pick this up another time. And I said, Okay. Stuffed myself back in my pants and stalked out." He glared up at the ceiling. "I've never done that before. Ever!"

Edward sat in silence. He was too afraid to really say what he wanted to. So he said something else. "Well, it was a pretty eventful night. Maybe a goodnights sleep will help you think on it." He nodded mostly to himself before crawling into his bed.

"You're telling me! I don't know what happened. To be honest I wanted to do more than just a blow job but I just I've never-" she blushed and trailed off.

Meas eyes widened, her attention fully on Ami. "You're a virgin aren't you. Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!"

"Yeah," Garrett agreed, sighing. Something's wrong with him. He stood to shake off his dress shirt and pants, leaving them crumpled on the floor. Garrett climbed into bed, reaching up to turn off the lamp.

Ami threw a pillow at Mea to shut her up. "God damn it woman keep it down! I don't want the whole world knowin'!" She blushed terribly and looked at the wall that shared both rooms, staring straight at Garretts side unknowingly. "Especially not him." she murmured mostly to herself before brushing her bangs back behind her ear.

"Aw, honey!" Mea jumped off her bed to bring her friend into a hug. "I think it's cute." Mea smiled at Ami, patting her shoulder. "But, why didn't you tell me? You made me assume..." she trailed off with a shrug.

The brunette shrugged and looked at her friend giving her a small smile. "I make everyone assume. Besides, what's the harm in it?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." Mea moved back over to her bed, shaking her head with a small giggle. "But, uh, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. I suggest we get some rest," She curled up under the covers. "Night, Ami."

Ami leaned over to turn out the light but didnt go to bed. Instead she laid awake on the top of her comforter, staring at the ceiling. "What the hell am I gonna do?" she asked herself rubbing her face.

"Go to sleeeeeeeeep." Mea rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>HOLY CRAPPPP I FEEL LIKE SUCH AN IDIOT! I didn't reread these to check for errors and... OH LAWD. There were no puncuations when I distinctly put them there. So, for all you people who read this and were like, 'WAHT THE HELLLL?' I'm not retarded and I do know how to put quotation marks in my stories. <em>


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah yeah. More. I know. :3

* * *

><p>Mea woke up that next morning with a spring in her stepat 5:45. She looked over at Ami, who was still asleep and rolled her eyes. The world was awake! Why miss it? Mea stopped, blinking rapidly. Wowher therapist was right! A trip to England was exactly what she needed.<p>

On the other side of the wall, Edward rolled over and hit his alarm with the side of his hand. 5:46am. Oh God save the Queen.

He rubbed his eyes and looked over at his brother, grabbing a shoe and throwing it at his head. Wake up bloody sod!

Garrett groaned out dramatically, rubbing his head on the sore spot. He grabbed the shoe, throwing it back. Shut the fuck up. He sat up rubbing sleep from his eyes. Why the hell are you awake this goddamn early?

I actually wanted to bring the girls some breakfast, he paused for dramatic effect before he sat up to slip on his boxers, pants and thin t-shirt. in bed.

Garrett shot up, wide awake. Of course! To be gentlemanly, of course. Garrett quickly got dressed, a pair of khakis and a tee shirt. Well, what are you waiting for? Dont screw around!

Mea left the room quietly, making sure to set Amis alarm for six. She smiled to herself, taking a moment to stretch before she went for a run.

Edward opened the door and saw Mea leave. Damn. No breakfast. But where was she going? Should he follow? Edward looked behind to see Garrett right on his heels. He must like this Ami girl a lot. Eh. Why not. He hurried off after Mea.

After about twenty minutes Ami rolled over and opened one eye, seeing a clouded shape. It seemed to be sitting on Meas bed. Hm. She opened the other eye.

Garrett sat with a tray in his lap and a grin on his face. On the tray was toast, eggs, the normal. With of course, a single rose in a tiny vase on one corner. Good morning beautiful. He purred, raising an eyebrow.

Mea begins a brisk pace, taking a moment to enjoy the lovely country side. The birds were chirping waking up for the day, the sun peeking out over the tree tops. She took a deep breath. Perfect.

Edward caught up to her finally and said a very happy good morning before tripping slightly on a rock. Smooth move.

HOLY FUCK! she gasped and jumped a little in the bed. After she realized who it was she let out a breath and rolled her eyes. What do you want Garrett?

Garrett held up the tray innocently. I brought you breakfast! He smiled, standing up to set it in her lap. You know, breakfast in bed, thought it was a nice thing to do for you. _And get in your pants. _But he didnt say that out loud.

Mea immediately stopped, crouching down to him. Oh my god are you okay? She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Where does it hurt?

Edward laughed and stood up, brushing off his knees. Im fine Miss Rivers. Really, Ive had worse, he smiled and looked up at the trees. Its really quite lovely here. A good place to run.

Ami stared at him for a moment, looking him up and down. Uh-huh well, you can feed it to me then too. She leaned towards him, over the tray and opened her mouth. When he didnt respond she pointed to her mouth. ut ood in er! (Put food in here).

Garrett smirked, taking the fork in one hand. He cut a piece of the toast, placing said food in front of her mouth. Say, Ahhh. He grinned, mischievously.

Mea mentally scolded herself. Retard! She sighed, picking back up in her run. Youre right, its beautiful out here. She paused. And its Mea. Miss Rivers is for back home.

Edward hit himself with the heel of his palm as he started running beside her. Sorry Mi- Mea. Thats such an interesting name. Ive never heard of anyone with it. Tell me, do all Americans have such strange yet intriguing names? He asked looked ahead of them.

Ahhhhhhhh- She opened her mouth a little wider, closing her eyes.

Garrett bit his lip, preventing some pervert comment. He fed her the toast, slowly retracting the fork. He cut another piece. Is it good?

Mea smiled, laughing a little. No, not all of us do. She glanced over at Edward. Well, he seemed trust worthy enoughfor a little background info. My father named me after a princess. I lost the book a long time ago though She shrugged.

Edward listened to her small explanation and looked over at her intensely. Its a fitting name for someone as beautiful as you, he said with a small smile. My name however is very unoriginal. I was named after a prince He laughed and looked back at Mea. As you Americans would say, thats lame.

Ami chewed her food and swallowed. This really was weird. He wasnt being an asshole like most of her clients were. But, then again, none of them had ever brought her breakfast in bed. She was still in bed wh- OH MY GOD. Ami pulled the covers around her, realizing that she hadnt put on any pajamas last night. You sneaky little she trailed off because he hadnt said anything about it. Not a damn thing. Hm. Its Okay Not my kind of breakfast, but its good. Thank you.

Youre welcome. Garrett smiled, giving her another bite. But, you said this isnt your kind of breakfast. What do you normally prefer? So, I can be better next time. He glanced down at the sheets, biting his lip. No! He told himself. Dont fuck it up!

Mea blushed, averting her eyes over to the trees. Uh, thank you. I dont think your name is lame. Where do I have the room to mock? Im named after some fairytale princess.

And Im just named after some prince, he looked at the ground as he ran. Silence.

Ami heavily sighed and swallowed another bite. To be honest, my breakfast involves no clothing, she said casually, looking at her nails.

Garrett raised an eyebrow, cutting a piece of eggs. Doesnt seem very practical _Oh hot damn! What the hell does she do? _Is what he was thinking, but lets be honest, its a good ting he kept it to himself.

Mea blinked, mentally smacking herself. Uh, so, I think we should head back. Got to get ready for the tour and such. Holy shit this is awkwardand kinda cute No! Bad Mea!

Edward nodded and quickly turned around and smiled a mischievous smile at Mea. Ill race ya there.

Ami looked over at the corner part of the ceiling. Well, its the normal thing for me, considering. She motioned to herself. After this, she silently ate. When the breakfast had been eaten, she stared over at him. Garrett was a beautiful guy. Very handsome. Very sexy. Mr. Strider, why are you really here. Men just dont come into my room unless they want something. Now, she leaned forward a little. What do _you_ _want_? she asked in a low whisper.

Garrett had to pause for a few moments and get his mind out of the gutter. He stood, taking the tray with him. Well, honestly, I think youre sexy and beautiful. I wouldnt mind being able to sleep with you. He smiled. But, you also look worn out and in serious need of something normal.

Mea grinned, her eyes flashing playfully. She stopped running for a second to pop her back. Only if you think you can keep up.

Edward smirked. Just dont be a sore loser when you lose. he chuckled.

Ami didnt know what to say to this. This had never happened before. He didnt try to almost rape her, and he didnt make up some cheesy line. He simply told her the honest truth. Who was this guy? How did you get in my room? she asked quietly and slowly.

Garrett motioned to the door. May was up really early this morning and let me in. He held up the tray. Only after she inspected this to make sure it wasnt poisoned.

On three, yes? Mea asked, pulling on her ponytail to tighten it. One.

Three! He yelled and set off sprinting, the pavement pounding against his feet, the wind in his blond hair; heaven.

Ami smiled. Yeah, she would Awkward silence. Garrett, if I get up, will you promise not to do anything? She asked timidly. I dont care if you watch or anything, but I need to get dressed.

Garrett crossed his heart. Ill do you one better. I have to take the tray down to the kitchen. No, no, no, no! Whats wrong with you man? He screamed at himself. Shes inviting to let you stay! Garrett smiled, slipping out the door. Dont go and get more beautiful while Im gone. And he was gone with a wink.

What the hell? Mea took off after him, almost catching up to him in a few yards. For a minute, everything was peaceful. She couldnt think, she couldnt hear. Nothing but wind, sun, and exercise! Suddenly, Mea felt the world tilt. Why was the pavement coming up to met her face? Shit! The damn rock from earlier!

Edward turned to see Mea on her face. NONONONONONO! He stopped in his tracks and ran even faster to her side. Are you alright Mea? He looked her over to see if she had any bruises or cuts. DAMN THAT ROCK.

He left? She muttered to herself as she pulled on her Union Jack t-shirt and her extra hip-hugging shorts. That was nice of him. In the back of her mind though, she wanted him to come back and completely- NO! Stop that! She felt her face become a wonderfully bright shade of pink.

Garrett set the tray on the sink, running a hand through his hair. Come on Garrett! You can do it! All you have to do is turn on your handsome charm and win her devotion! To get in her pants without seeming like a douche! Garrett smirked, So Ill need the rest of the day and I should be good by tonight!

Mea sat up, wincing. Well, fuck. She glared down at the rock, her knees and palms scrapped up nicely. Her lip was cut and swelling. Well, good god I cant do anything without hurting myself. Mea muttered. She looked up at Edward. Sorry.

It wasnt your fault deary, he said wiping the blood from her lip with his thumb. I tripped over the same bloody rock. He smiled at her and picked her up bridal style. She was considerably light to him. Ill help you when we get back to the hotel, okay? He stared at her, seeing if her lip was bleeding again.

Ami pulled on her suspenders and engineer boots before walking back down the stairs to meet Garrett, her back pack in hand. She leaned against the doorway and threw him his own bag. Ready to go?

He caught it, less gracefully than he wouldve liked. Sure. He slipped it on, fastening the buckle strap across his chest. Garrett eyed her outfit. Cute, are you ready to go?

Thank you. Mea blushed, wrapping her arms around his neck, but quickly brought them back when her palms touched. She had a sharp intake of breath, little tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Dammit that stings! She felt the blood on her lips and licked them perhaps a bit more slowly than normal.

Edward noticed this motion and breathed out slowly. Not gonna lie. That was really quite attractive. Almost there love.

Ami grinned and put her thumbs through her suspenders, Hell yeah! She smiled and did a little turn, making sure to pop out her butt a little more than normal. You think its cute? Are you sure its not too much? She asked, putting a hand on her hip.

Nah, Garrett grinned at her. Anything you put on is perfect. He sat down to tighten the laces on his boots. So, while were waiting for the others, tell me what you do for a living back in the States. Light conversation, okay, this is easy. Get to know her, then get to fuck her. Garrett congratulated himself. You go man!

Okay. Mea said quietly, staring down at her knees. She giggled. Do you realize how bad this looks? Ive got cuts on my knees. She blushed darker, glancing up at him. Just saying

Edward blushed. Y-yeah, awkward huh? He bit the inside of his cheek. However, theyre not bruised, just cut. Ive seen many of my brothers uh play things to know what that looks like. He blushed deeper.

Ami visibly tensed up. Im a uhm Well Might as well get it out now. Im a dancer! She grinned and did a small part of her beginning routine. Nothing sexual there. Really there wasnt. At least not at first. After she finished the small part she bowed and gave a small smile. I live in New York on a small budget and love to go dancing. In the back of her mind she was thinking more along the lines of, Im a stripper, I have literally no food, no real home, and I have to give guys blow jobs and hand jobs, tit jobs and the like until its 4am.

Garrett nodded, clapping. Well, youre certainly good at it. He out his chin in his hand, elbow resting on his knee. What made you want to become a dancer? Oh yeah, Garretts on a roll!

Oh, well, then its not so bad Mea paused, picking dirt out of her knee. Wait, play things? Her eyes widened. He really is trying to get into Amis pants! Oh, why didnt I see it before?

Dont worry, he wont hurt her. However, this seems to be a bit more of a hassle than he expected. He laughed as he told her what his brother revealed to him about his escapade. So, you see, he might have a little ways to go before he gets there. Perhaps hell give up the chase.

Ami rubbed the back of her neck. Uh low income? she laughed sadly.

Ah, I see. Garrett shrugged. I figured itd be something like, My mother wanted to be a dancer, but died of cancer, my dad beat me so on and so on. He smiled up at her. Thats a much less complicated answer though.

Mea nodded seriously. Well, good, cause Ami doesnt need any more drama. She looked around, now that no one was talking she was finding it hard not to concentrate on how she could feel the muscles in his chest and arms, or the fact he seemed to carry her with perfect ease. Are we there yet?

Almost, we ran pretty far! He looked down at the woman in his arms and how slim she was. How pale she was too. If you dont mind me asking Where do you hail from Princess Mea? He smiled cutely.

Ami shrugged and looked at the floor. She rubbed her neck more and slid a hand into her back pocket. My dad killed my mom and he didnt want me. She shrugged. Ive lived by myself for a long time and know how to get around. Of course, I had an older figure that somewhat took care of me, but mostly it was just little ol me. She smiled to herself and laughed to lighten the statement. Its just the cards life dealt me. I just have to take it with a grain of salt.

Ohwell, thats unfortunate. Garrett said, scratching the back of his neck. He patted the space next to him, scooting over a bit. So, you mean to tell me, a pretty thing like you has had to fend for herself all her life? He might be a pig, but he doesnt approve of a father stepping out on his duties. Hell, he would know.

Mea bit her lip, looking down at his chest. I come from Montana. Nothing but wilderness and snow. She chuckled. Thats why I look like Ive never seen the sun. what part of England are you from? Divert the attention! Divert! Divert!

Edward chuckled Im from Bibury. Its a very small town, but its home. The houses there are very, very old. Almost like a fairy tale village. he smiled

May I? She asked when she walked over to the place next to him. When he nodded, she sat down. Yeah, its alright though. Ive met some wonderful people in my life because of my situation. I mean, you know people are truly your friends when they know you have absolutely nothing. she smiled down at her shoes. I actually met Mea when my friend got into a huge lawsuit. Mea was her lawyer, and it was my job to take her around the premises.

Thats very true. Garrett agreed, looking thoughtfully up at the ceiling. He grinned down at her. Im a lawyer as well and not to boast, but a very successful lawyer. I know a lot of the people I met, relationships Ive had, dont last. In the end, they only want my money. He shrugged. Its life.

Cute little place. Mea looked up at his face, and his smile. I think Id rather be in a small town, than Helena. She frowned slightly. Its too busy.

Well, perhaps we could visit there on our free time! he smiled and shrugged. Its only a few hours away. But only if you want to go!

Ami fixed her gaze on his knee, thinking. Yeah, it is. she fiddled with her suspenders. I dont know why girls are always after the money though Most have plenty. Especially the ones you meet. All those sophisticated woman with their Lamborghinis and Beamers. When the real people who need the money have to walk everywhere because they dont have a dime to their name, and cant afford to do their laundry and cant afford to pay their water bill. she rambled a little and shut her mouth quickly and her cheeks flushed.

Garrett turned to her, his eye brow raised. He slipped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her flush against his side. I have to say, Ami. Im highly intrigued by you. He took her chin in his forefinger and thumb, tilting it up towards his. His eyes traveled her face, noting the blush. Highly intrigued.

Mea smiled, moving to rest her head on his shoulder. That would be nice.

Finally they arrived at the hotel. Edward gently set the princess down and brushed her hair back from her eyes. He reached inside his pocket and brought out a band-aid. Here, I just remembered I had this.

Ami blushed deeply and looked behind him at the wall. Garrett I- she happened to glance out the window in the door and saw Mea outside, her lip having a tinge of red. She pulled away from Garrett and leapt outside, her foot extended to kick Edward in the balls. Connected!

Edward collapsed with a groan and laid on the pavement clutching his crotch.

Garrett laughed loudly, holding his sides and wiping tears from his eyes. Oh god! That- hahaha! Was, pffft, great!

Oh my god! Ami! What the hell? Mea put her hand on Edwards shoulder. Was that necessary? She winced.

Ami glared down at the blond and pointed defiantly, HE WAS HURTING YOU!

Edward groaned louder and managed to squeak out, Im fine really!

Heh, phew that was good. Garrett finally calmed down, a shit-eating-gin on his face. Okay, so what was the reason for that?

I tripped on a rock! And Edward was giving me a band-aid! Mea sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Ami blushed, embarrassed by her folly. I-Im so sorry, I just thought She looked away and crossed her arms.

Edward slowly got up and brushed off his knees. I-its quite alright Miss Ami. Its understandable. He saw her reasoning, but it didnt mean she had to hit him in his biscuits!

Mea rolled her eyes, slapping the band-aid on one of her knees. Its not like I need any help. She mumbled, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Though, I would like to clean the gravel and blood off my face.

Garrett stood up, offering his hand to Ami. Dont be, Eds right. Youre just protecting you friend. He winked at her. I thought it was cute.

Ami blushed deeper and took his hand, Well, thank you Garrett, at least SOMEONE understands the dangers of a young woman and a young man alone. Together!

Edward mentioned something about a towel and hurried inside to get one. Well wobbled inside to get one.

Mea opened her mouth to retaliate Amis statement, but decided against it. Never mind. Are you guys ready for the tour? She eyed the both of them, looking from their hands to Ami. Mea raised an eyebrow.

Yes! We are ready, once numb-nuts gets back. Garrett grinned, sniggering.

Ami hid her laugh behind the back of her hand. She felt her other hand warm up. She hadnt let go of Garretts hand yet. She pulled it away quickly and blushed. Very funny Yeah Im ready!

Edward came out moments later, walking fine and handed a wet towel to Mea. Here, I brought this back for you. He stopped to quickly kiss away the blood on her lip. Thank you, he mouthed.

Meas cheeks turned red and she mumbled a Youre welcome. before she wiped her hands and knee. She grabbed a few more band-aids from the kitchen, holding the cold towel to her lip for the swelling.

Right then, onward! Garrett took back Amis hand, grinning back at her.


End file.
